The proposed project analyzes three key determinants of the quality of life of older adults: their marital status, their living arrangements, and their financial well-being. It will develop and test models of the processes that lead to being married, living with others, and financial well-being among older adults. Although other analyses have examined each of these outcomes, these have usually treated only one and generally treated it in isolation from the others. But the outcomes are intimately connected and examining their interconnections constitutes an important step in understanding the dynamics that produce them. The proposed research aims to model: -marital disruption--separation and divorce--among older adults. -widowhood; -marriage--either first marriage or remarriage--among single older adults; -living arrangements of unmarried older adults. -changes in financial well-being that accompany changes in family and household structure.